


Green Eyes And Christmas Baubles

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Series: Green Eyes [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas smut - doesn't get better than that, F/M, Fanfic, M/M, adopting stray cats, awesome decorations, carols and Christmassy songs, chapter a day, piles of adorable festivity, sequel to The Green Eyes That Saved Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman has had a traumatic and violent life, up until meeting a certain green-eyed stare that rescued him from a pit of depression and self harm. Eren Jaeger has now declared their mutual love towards each other and accepted the request to move into the same apartment. After Levi's parents were brutally murdered on Christmas night all those years ago, Eren took it upon himself to make this Christmas the best one of his life, and so far, he's off to a great start!<br/>Look forward to decorating the apartment, Christmas jumpers, failed attempts at cooking, a certain feline walking in through the open door, festive parties, adorable surprises, and a Christmas gift that neither Eren nor Levi will ever forget.<br/>(( Sequel to The Green Eyes That Saved Me ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 1st

I woke up feeling extremely guilty, so much that I almost felt physically sick. I had self harmed the night before, which was something I had sworn I would stop. I had taken up the habit during my mid twenties, on the anniversary of my parents' deaths (they had been brutally murdered when I was 16), and had kept it up until my lover had walked into my life, and rescued me, just a few weeks ago. Since then, my life had drastically changed, as had my outlook on the world. I was no longer a smoker and a cutter, I was no longer depressed and ill, I was no longer working in a broken down environment. Everything had changed, and a certain teenager was to thank for it. I was happy and hopeful, caring and thoughtful, motivated to make the best of what was left of my life. It wasn't long before I would be turning 34 years old - yes, I know I'm ancient - so I was determined to love and care for my partner best I could. A fear of losing my one ray of light had driven me to it, and currently I was unable to locate said shining beam. Eren Jaeger had disappeared from my squashed single bed, and was apparently wandering around the apartment naked, as his pyjama trousers and underwear lay abandoned on the floor. 

Now there's a sight to see!

I pushed the blankets away from my bony body, shivering as the cold December morning surrounded me with icy air. Why the hell was the window open? I reached over and slammed it shut, silencing the early rush of traffic that sounded loudly on the streets outside. The rooftops were slightly frosty, as the sun had only half risen above the horizon. I glanced at the clock: 7:15am. I groaned and rubbed my eyes tiredly, wishing I was the kind of person who could just crawl back into bed after waking up. However I was not so lucky, and was instantly awake as soon as I began moving around in the mornings. Thus, I wrapped a hoodie - could be Eren's, could be mine, I don't give a shit - around my trembling shoulders and headed out of the bedroom into the living room. 

The apartment was still a complete wreck, despite our previous promises to renovate the place. And yet, there was something different, so different in fact, that I noticed it the second I passed the bedroom threshold, despite my exhaustion. 

I scanned the room for the hopefully exposed Eren, and instead found that an infestation of festivities had overtaken the entire house. Although it was obviously only part way through organising itself into a respectable fashion. Silver tinsel was draped across the sides of the furniture and sitting in clumps on the windowsills and tables, often beside large, overly full boxes of lord knows what, or strings of tiny, golden beads wrapped into coils. Bright red bows were stuck to random objects around me, and an ocean of baubles rolled in every direction around the splintered wooden floorboards, reminding me of an overcrowded birds' nesting site. Model reindeer and wooden stars were balanced precariously along the sides of the coffee table, and variously patterned blankets and jumpers hung over the back of the settee. But despite all this exuberant decor, my eyes were instantly drawn to the humongous specimen of laurel foliage that was stationary in a corner of the living room, almost completely blocking the door through to the kitchen.   
I stared at it; spellbound with surprise. The uppermost branches lightly brushed against the ceiling, and the tree had to have been at least 5 feet wide at its base. I fidgeted where I stood, realising that it was almost twice as tall as my puny self... Screw you, pine tree.

At that moment, the front door swung open with a bang and Eren Jaeger finally made an appearance, although he was regrettably clothed in a pair of jeans and my white turtleneck sweater. Damn thief.

He started upon catching sight of me, and the cardboard box he had heaved through the door fell to the ground with a resounding clunk. His face flushed crimson.

"Oh bugger..." he sighed, apparently angry with himself as he pushed the door closed. "I thought you were sleeping, you weren't supposed to see this!"

He dragged the box across the floor and lugged it onto the table, struggling to keep the flaps firmly sealed, so that the contents remained invisible to my curious gaze.   
"Are you mad?" Eren asked, looking apprehensively into my face. "It was supposed to be a surprise, I haven't finished yet."

"No, it looks great," I chuckled sarcastically, mentally smiling as a light hearted grin appeared on the teen's handsome face. "But seriously, it'll be amazing. How long did this take you to do? And more importantly, where the hell did it all come from?"

"I've been up since 4 o'clock this morning," Eren admitted, timely yawning and cutely stretching his arms above his head. "Had to make several journeys to get all this stuff down here. Mikasa helped me with her car, and Armin was assisting with carrying until he had to set off for work at 6.30; he's working mornings at the restaurant today."

"So everyone's helping out..." I mused, feeling slightly touched in an inexplicable way. "But why? You could have stored decorations at Mikasa's house, it would have been easier."

"We all wanted you to have an amazing Christmas, since you've never enjoyed one before," Eren explained, blushing darker still as he spoke, his words warming my heart like a roaring fire. "So we made plans to decorate the apartment to kick start your December. I bought us festively patterned jumpers, and a ton of decorations to cover every room. We all pitched in with the money, and we have plans to eat Christmas dinner together here on the 25th. I bought some ornaments and practical things like crockery and blankets. And of course, you've seen the tree."

I listened to Eren's waffling, the sudden need to cry welling up behind my dark eyes. Between him, his adopted sister, and his old orphanage roommate, they had managed to put together the best 1st of December that I had ever experienced. There was only one thing missing, and that was a morning kiss.

I walked steadily towards Eren and embraced him lovingly, brushing my lips against his and holding him tightly into my body, feeling his wintery cold cheeks as I caressed his face. When we broke apart, tears were shimmering within his deep green orbs, reflecting the pine tree perfectly. It looked ever so sparse of decoration, and for the first time in my life, I felt the need to clothe it.

"I love you!" I exclaimed to Eren, giggling at his joyous squeal as I vaulted over the back of the settee, seizing a massive handful of tinsel and skipping over to the tree. "Let's get this Christmas off to a flying start!"

I began to throw the sparkling silver scarves over the branches, scattering deep green needles around the floorboards in my exuberance. Eren soon joined me, baubles and small ornaments hanging on shining ribbon hung around his fingers. He scattered them around the tree before he lunged for a box on the left hand side of the sofa, extracting an enormous string of Christmas lights. We worked together to drape them perfectly around the tree, mingling the bulbs in amongst the tinsel and hanging decorations.  
We continued along this path until we had a sparkling tree, lights plugged in and shining bright blue, lighting up the apartment so that it was the most festive that I had ever seen it. We shimmied the tree slightly away from the kitchen, so that it sat in the corner beside the front door instead, nicely out of the way, and yet still the most majestic item in the room. And we had barely started decorating yet! 

We continued treating the apartment to a Christmas makeover until 11am that morning, by which time we were both starving to death, practically asleep on our feet, but exhilarated and full to the brim with festive spirit.

The apartment looked phenomenal though. All our hard work had clearly gone to a good cause. The tree glinted and glowed in the living room, matched perfectly with the spare lights and tinsel we had hung on the windowsills and around the doorframes, not to mention the wall hangings we had nailed all around, and the festive blankets draped across the furniture. The kitchen was similar, but with flashing red and green lights around the edges of the worktops, and model snowmen balanced at the back of the old table. The bathroom was almost devoid of decoration altogether - as it was not our pride and joy, as you can imagine - however we had stationed a poor sod of a wooden reindeer on the windowsill, as far away from the toilet as possible. 

The bedroom also had its own supply of baubles and tinsel, but with my personal favourite string of lights: a beautiful gold stream of stars, flickering occasionally, as if blown about by a gentle winter breeze.

We took a break in mid afternoon, collapsing for a few hours and watching several of Eren's favourite Christmas movies on television, and eating our way through countless boxes of mince pies. Man, December was not going to be a healthy month if we continued like this! But sod that, it would do me good to gain some weight anyway. 

The clock chimed 3pm and we were both instantly sleepy, but far too fired up with festivities to take any form of rest. It wasn't long before Eren had me trying on various Christmas jumpers, sporting oddly likeable, yet garish patterns on their woolly exteriors, my personal favourite being a bright red specimen sporting white, woven snowflakes around the chest and upper arms. I chose to wear this for the rest of the day, feeling far too lazy to change into anything else, and Eren swapped the stolen turtleneck for a green pullover with silver diamond shapes around the cuffs. 

Damn; I always liked it when he wore my clothes. Although I will admit that they were starting to look too small on him. I may have to get used to the fact that he would soon be overtaking my height...

Despite the earliness of the hour, the sun had already decided to dye the sky golden and hide behind the skyscrapers, starting to make its daily detour below the horizon, to swap places with the moon for the night. I wrapped both arms around Eren's chest, pulling him into my lap. His warmth made me want to remain glued to my seat for the rest of my life, holding him close to me until the sun finally set for the both of us. He sighed happily, snuggled his face into the woolly jumper that I proudly wore, and allowed his eyes to drift closed, admitting to his tiredness at last. 

I stroked his fringe out of his eyes and lay my head back against the sofa cushions, allowing myself to drift into sleep. Our festivities still burned strongly within us, but like a flagging phone, we needed to recharge for a while. Little did we know that we wouldn't arise until 8am the next morning, with stiff necks and growling stomachs, but feeling the happiest we ever had on the 2nd of December.


	2. December 2nd

My eyes flickered open and my entire spine twanged painfully, causing me to hiss with pain as Eren shifted in my lap, raising his head and yawning. 

"Is your back sore too?" he asked, voicing the question that I had been seconds away from directing at him. 

I nodded in response, struggling to my feet and glancing out of the window, catching sight of the lingering gold tinge in the sky; sunrise was clearly only recently complete. 

"Mine's killing me," Eren groaned, groping around his nape in an attempt to soothe the burning ache we were mutually suffering with. 

I felt bad simply watching him and wanted to assist somehow, however I had no experience in this kind of situation. But despite that, I wasn't willing to sit by and wallow in our pain all day - it's the second of December, for crying out loud. Eren could apparently read my mind, as he quickly leapt around behind me and dug his fist mercilessly into the groove between my shoulder blades. Instantly I felt the tension there release, even as a spasm of pain shot up my spine. I flexed my shoulders and pushed back into his hand, unsure of where this was headed. Eren however, seemed to have it all planned out.

He skilfully snaked his hands between my woollen jumper and my pale skin, kneading at the knots that had formed overnight until they all dispersed, leaving me feeling floppy and similar to lead. Nobody had ever done that for me before, and I felt indescribably grateful, as well as wanting to return the favour. However, before I could make my offer, the doorbell rang, and Eren jumped to his feet to answer it. 

Who the hell was disturbing our bonding time at half past eight in the morning?

Turns out, Mikasa Ackerman was guilty with the aforementioned crime, but my frustration instantly evaporated once she had presented a massive box of candy canes. Eren had apparently forgotten to retrieve them from her car boot that morning.

"Come in for breakfast," Eren insisted, dragging her over the threshold and ignoring her protests. 

I closed the front door behind her and assisted Eren in forcing her into a corner of the sofa, quickly wrestling a Christmas jumper over the top of her blouse - a rather nice item: pale pink in colour with a large white snowman on the front.

"Do you want coffee?" I shouted, clanking around with a pot and mugs in the kitchen, that was lit only by the glinting lights.

"If you two are, then sure," Mikasa replied, resigning herself to the fact that we were determined to spend the morning with her.

The morning only though, I had better plans for the afternoon.

I finished preparing the coffee and took my seat on the right hand side of the settee, next to Eren, who sat between myself and his adopted sister. 

"Have you heard from Christa and Ymir at all?" Eren asked her, making small talk that even I could understand.

Christa and Ymir had also been at the orphanage at around the same time as Eren, Mikasa and Armin. I also recall that someone called Annie was present. As far as I understand it, Mikasa and Eren had broken away from the group, and had lived together until meeting me, where I had claimed my lover as my own. Christa, Ymir and Armin had bought a house together and that was the situation to this day, although I believe that Armin and Christa are something of an item.

"Not for a while actually," Mikasa admitted, sipping her coffee and warming her hands on the mug's exterior. "Although Armin did say that they both wished you guys a Merry Christmas, when he popped along this morning."

Eren nodded, taking a large gulp of his own drink and then coughing, apparently unaware that the liquid was still scalding hot. I whacked him on the back, safely placing his mug on the coffee table, and laughing when Mikasa insisted on sliding a mat underneath it.

"You don't want water rings on your table!"

What a pathetic excuse... Although she was your classic woman. Damn, I like her so much better when we're not constantly fighting! I recall the period between Eren and I first getting together, up until a few days ago, when Mikasa and I had been like the cat and the mouse: unable to agree on anything and constantly baring our teeth at each other, usually with Mikasa having the upper hand. 

We continued to chatter aimlessly all through the morning, eating buttered crumpets and drinking most of the coffee in the cupboards, until the clock chimed 12pm, and Mikasa suddenly realised that she was incredibly late for some sort of important meeting. However, upon being asked what this critical appointment was, she blushed scarlet and scurried out of the door, hurriedly thanking us for the breakfast as she left.

"Curious," I muttered, vacating the living room with a stack of plates and mugs in my arms. "Where do you think she was headed?"

"Something fishy is going on with her at the moment," Eren agreed suspiciously, following me into the kitchen and assisting in washing up the crockery. "But I'll wheedle it out of her one day, mark my words."

"I'll help you figure it out!" I chuckled, heading back into the living room and collapsing onto the arm of the sofa. "I'm just as interested as you are! Now would you sit in front of me?"

Eren obediently sat cross-legged between my knees, looking awkwardly over his shoulder towards me and wincing at the movement.

"May I ask why?" he inquired, looking straight ahead again to reduce the pain in his shoulder. 

"You helped me earlier, so I'm going to try and help you now!" I determinedly answered, placing my hands either side of Eren's warm neck.

He gasped at the touch, possibly out of pain, or possibly out of relief... My instincts were refusing to cooperate.

"You'll have to talk to me," I said, biting my lip as I continuously dug my thumbs into Eren's aching muscles. "Tell me what feels good, and what doesn't."

"Yeah, this is good, just like you're doing now," Eren sighed, closing his lids over his pretty green eyes.

I continued my ministrations, paying special attention to the areas on his upper back that seemed the tightest. I created sharp circles with my thumbs, pressing into him through the thick wool of his jumper. His breath hitched slightly as he rotated his shoulder blades, loosening the tension between them before he dropped his head forward, stretching his neck and allowing me to apply more pressure. Despite never having done such a thing before, I found that my hands moved naturally over Eren's body, freeing up his limbs just as he had done for me. 

I soon found that the teen had become slack and barely able to support himself, so I eased him gently down onto the sofa, allowing him to lie comfortably, face down on the cushions. He mumbled peacefully, his cheek appearing cutely chubby as he rested it upon the back of his hand. I pushed my knuckles into his lower back, fitting them into a crevice on either side of his spine and causing him to let out a strangled groan.

I frowned questioningly at him, looking for reassurance that I was on the right track.

"That's it," Eren encouraged, raising his hips into my touch. "But more, harder. You won't hurt me, so don't be afraid."

I suddenly realised how lewd this would sound to someone walking past outside, as Eren wasn't making any effort to whisper, and the apartment wasn't exactly a sound-proof spy hideout. Smirking, I continued to knead Eren's back, relishing in the mewls and whines that escaped him. Despite feeling no pleasure myself, I warm tingling spread across my entire body, and I felt perfectly willing to continue with this for the rest of the day.

"How much more can you take?" I inquired, raising my hands away from him and chuckling as he shuffled in protest.

"Anything, any amount," Eren mumbled, apparently incapable of normal speech. "Just don't stop, my neck still really hurts."

I moved my hands upwards, snaking them beneath his jumper to feel his muscles skin on skin. He gasped at this touch, but my hands were already sufficiently warm, so it was clearly out of contentment and possibly surprise. 

"Merry Christmas, Eren," I whispered, my lips mere millimetres from his ears. "I'm having a great time already."

"Me too," moaned Eren, twisting his head around to gently kiss my lingering palm. "I can't wait to enjoy more festive times with you."

"Yeah, me neither," I agreed, lowering my body slowly down until I lay parallel atop him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and resting my head on top of his. "How about we just stay like this until tomorrow? Is this okay on your neck?"

"Sure, it's really nice actually," Eren sighed, shifting slightly until he was able to lay a hand on top of mine. "And you're getting heavier! Must mean you're healthier."

"Oi brat," I joked, prodding him in the ribs as he chuckled playfully. "Don't you imply that I'm getting fat!"

"You may soon be fat, after all these Christmas treats," Eren yawned, rubbing his tired eyes as I slid my own closed. "But for now let's sleep. I love you, I'll kiss you hard in the morning..."

"Now I can't wait to wake up!" I exclaimed, nuzzling into his fluffy brown hair as I began to fall asleep. "Love you too, pretty boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second update! Apologies for being so late with these chapters, I promise I will catch up ^^" I have a lot of shit going on in my life at the moment. My sister is sick, I haven't seen my horse for 2 months, and my boyfriend dumped me... so yeah, Christmas needs some cheering up for me! Comments from you guys would do the trick, I really hope you're still enjoying this fic :)  
> Anyway! Christmas feature song time! (( this one is kinda fitting, as my ex decided to dump me around Xmas ))  
> Today's Track Is: Last Christmas - Wham!


	3. December 3rd

I roused myself - yet again - to find Eren's face pressed against my thigh. Although this time, he was still sleeping, and it was considerably later than the previous morning. How the hell did we manage to skip dinner, fall asleep before the sun had properly set, and still wake up at eleven o'clock? 

My stomach growled at me, and I heard a threatening voice in my head, commanding me to eat something. I resisted however, wanting to stay beside the sleepy teen. Said adorable piece of snuffling cuteness was just beginning to awaken from his slumber, at around the same time that I remembered last night's promise. 

Just as his sparkling green eyes flickered into sight, I leant down awkwardly into my own lap, and pressed my lips to his. Eren gasped before he wrapped his arms around the back of my neck, lifting himself out of my lap to deepen the kiss I had so longingly been awaiting. When we finally broke apart, the both of us were breathless and blushing, but smiling widely.

"Morning," Eren grinned, disentangling himself from me and shuffling into a sitting position on the sofa. "How did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well, considering the uncomfortable pillow," I teased, chuckling as Eren made a face of amused, mock protest. "Do you fancy any breakfast?"

"When do I ever turn down food?" Eren exclaimed, leaping down from the furniture and hurrying into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"

"You," I simply replied, greatly enjoying the deep scarlet shade that flooded his cheeks.

Eren slowly placed the mugs he was holding back onto the work surface before approaching me, taking me completely by surprise with his next move. He stood about 3 inches away from my face for a couple of seconds, before he slowly placed his thumb between my teeth and stroked my lips. I was extremely confused, but also oddly aroused, which is not a good combination. 

"W-What are you doing?" I asked nervously, my speech hindered by his thumb. "Do you want me to bite you?"

"No, I was only wondering what I would actually taste like if you did eat me," Eren replied, finally grinning as my cheeks coloured. "Ha! Now I made you blush too!"

"You little asshole," I joked, slapping him lightly on the arm as I headed over to the fridge.

We eventually decided to eat buttered crumpets, and did so in silence, both of us surprisingly exhausted, despite having had far too much sleep. But I suppose, the more of something you have, the more you want and need. It's like smoking or taking drugs. Speaking of which, I hadn't smoked a cigarette for an entire week. Be proud of me, bitches, that's no mean feat. 

We proceeded into the bedroom after that, deciding to fetch some new clothes and take a shower, as we were quite disgusting people. Honestly, imagine not showering for three days straight... I shudder at the very thought nowadays, which compared to my previous self, is quite a drastic change. Two months ago, I barely showered once a fortnight, and yet now I was obsessive about cleanliness, be it bodily hygiene or the appearance of the house. 

Eren decided to shower first, and splashed me in the face with boiling hot water when I attempted to peer around the misted door. When I showered, I let the heat wash over me, my hair dripping into my dark eyes, watching Eren through the glass with a beady stare. Even whilst changing clothes he looked elegant and muscular, and it made me want to look like him too. I sighed and stared down at my own skeletal, bony body, and made my decision. 

"Eren?" I shouted, raising my voice over the steady pounding of the water jets onto the shower tiles. 

He answered with an incoherent mumbling sound as I saw him pulling a new Christmas sweater over his slightly damp head - a navy blue item with symmetrical, white reindeer adorning the midriff. 

"Is there a gym near here?" I asked, feeling slightly humiliated, yet determined as well. 

"Yeah, think so," came Eren's slightly muffled reply; he had the jumper stuck around his neck. "Do you want to go today? It's a weekday, so it'll be open."

"We could, if there's nothing you want to do?" I answered, sniggering as he finally pulled the jumper down over his body. 

"I'd like to go with you, I haven't worked out in a long time," Eren said, winking as I shut off the shower and caught the towel he threw to me. 

A pleasant tingle shot down my spine as I imagined what Eren would look like in a gym. Clad in towel sweatpants and a tight vest, skin shining with sweat from his exertions.  
Lifting weights, his arm muscles would flex magnificently as he puffed for breath. My eyes glazed over as I drifted off into this daydream, only returning to earth when Eren snapped his fingers directly in front of my face.

"Are you still with me?" he laughed, ruffling my hair with a soft towel. "I was saying we could set off for the gym right now, if you wanted? I'm pretty sure it's only a 10 minute drive down the street."

"Yeah, sure, let's go," I babbled, still struggling to shake the image of Eren's sculpted physique from my mind. "What should we wear?"

"Well, if you'd been paying attention," Eren began, cheekily referencing my daydreaming escapade. "I put on a vest under my jumper, and obviously I'm wearing loose trousers. You could do the same? It seems practical."

My mouth went dry as I pictured his torso beneath the navy wool, realising that my previous reverie was about to become a reality. My blood was sent pumping around my body as I charged into the bedroom, towel flying off and leaving me naked in my haste, not that I gave a fuck. I hurriedly dressed myself into similar attire to my partner, before grabbing my watch, phone and keys from the coffee table and pushing the both of us out of the building and onto the street.

It was icy and freezing cold, even inside the car, so we made a concerted effort to get the heating on quickly before we drove away. There was no time limit on our arrival at the gym, so the only hurry was warming up as soon as possible before my fingers dropped off. I hate the cold, and made no effort to conceal my grumbling.

Eren had estimated at a ten minute drive down the street. Turns out, he couldn't have been more bloody incorrect. After driving aimlessly around the city for over half an hour, becoming increasingly bad tempered, we still hadn't found a single trace of a gym, or any kind of sport centre. After an hour and fifteen minutes, it had typically started to rain, sending sleet cascading across the windshield and making it almost impossible to see three feet of road in front of me. The wipers were very against cooperation, resulting in me swearing as we narrowly avoided smashing into a cluster of dustbins on the corner of a one way street (which we had incidentally taken in the incorrect direction). 

After almost two hours of pointless petrol-wasting, I was fuming, starving, and freezing; the heater had given up 45 minutes into the journey. We had not even located a single dumbbell, and quite honestly, we were too exhausted to keep on trying. After a fleeting conversation, we agreed to head home, and that was of course, the ideal moment for the car to break down. In the middle of the fucking road. 

"You bastard!" I yelled, punching the steering wheel and achieving nothing except a bruised palm. "What the hell are you trying to do to me?! It's meant to be bloody Christmas! Give me a damn break, you piece of crappy shit!" 

"Do you realise that you swore at least once in every sentence, just then?" Eren remarked, earning himself a less than impressed glare from my frustrated irises. 

"Yes, thank you," I snapped, kicking the door and yet again injuring a limb. "So would you mind suggesting something helpful, rather than making snarky comments about my language? I don't want to turn into a flipping ice cube here, you know? We need to get out of this road, or else we'll be ploughed down by a fucking ASDA truck!"

"Calm down, we need to think clearly here," Eren said, trying and failing to clear my mind.

"Calm down!" I shrieked, becoming somewhat hysterical as I forced open the door, battling the gale that had begun to blow as I stumbled out of the car. "How the hell am I supposed to calm down? My car has stopped right in the road, in the middle of a winter storm, we have no coats, no extra fuel, and no means of fetching help!"

"You brought your phone," Eren replied flatly, holding said artefact out towards me with an air of awful simplicity. "Why don't we call Mikasa? Her house is right around here."

"Why don't you call her, while I try to figure out what's wrong with this bloody vehicle," I grunted, admitting defeat in my usual silent fashion and shutting Eren back into the car.   
I trudged around to the bonnet, heaving it above my head to examine the rusty contents of the engine.

"God, I need a new car," I muttered, wincing as I balanced the bonnet on top of my head, to allocate me use of my hands.

I could faintly hear Eren's conversation with his sister from within the car, although I couldn't make out any words over the incessant chattering of my teeth. I gave up on D.I.Y and instead decided to slam the boot shut for a bit of venting, and quickly hop back inside the car, tucking my hands into the sleeves of my jumper as the sleet began to pound on the roof.

Eren hung up the phone and handed it back to me, eventually putting it back inside the glove box when I refused to extract my hands to take it. He turned to face me, looking apprehensive and annoyed.

"Well..." he began, and I could tell by his tone that it wasn't good news. "Mikasa's at work, so there's no hope there I'm afraid. I called Armin too, but he and Christa are out today, and I couldn't get through to Ymir. There's no one else to call! How does the engine look?"

"Do you think I know anything about how cars work?" I snorted, glowering at my trembling knees. "I have no idea what's wrong with the engine, but I think I can guess that we're out of fuel. We were driving non-stop for hours, and I forgot to check the dial on the dashboard. But now the car's screwed, there's no chance of that! What the heck are we going to do?"

"I suppose we'll have to call a car rescue company," Eren sighed, sounding resigned to the worst. "Do you have an emergency phone book in here?"

"How organised do you think I am?!" I exploded. "That's a ludicrous idea! Of course I don't. We'll have to search for a number on the internet. Chuck me my phone, would you?"

Eren obediently handed me my handset and watched as I attempted to access a webpage. But alas, the connection was worse than that of the bond between me and my ex-employers, so there was no chance of even loading a search engine. And my phone's battery was getting low, useless piece of junk that it was.

I sighed hopelessly, allowing the mobile to slide from my grasp and onto my lap as I leant forward to rest my arms on the stationary steering wheel, dropping my chin onto my hands and gazing out of the window. 

The sleet outside had completely drowned the glass, clouding my vision as we sat in the middle of the road. And yet, something was suddenly different, and it wasn't until Eren pointed it out that I actually noticed it.

"It's snowing!" he gasped, perching excitedly forward in his seat. "Look at it Levi, it's snowing!"

I was unable to reply: my throat had closed up with emotion. It was indeed, snowing. Soft, fluffy flakes were floating down from the cloudy expanse above, landing and slowly melting on the bonnet of the car, gently creating a sparse blanket of crystal clean white on the road around us. Eren and I sat and stared, forgetting our cold and our misery as we watched the world become bathed in a blanket of winter, and I enjoyed the sensation of appreciating snowfall for the first time in my life. 

The steady stream of snowflakes quickly became a blizzard, covering the windscreen and windows and obscuring this phenomenon from our vision. Simultaneously, Eren and I flung our doors open, dashing out to meet each other in front of the car, standing out in the snowstorm. 

I tipped my head back and stared up into the sky, blinking as fluffy drops slid over my eyelashes, and laughing as the flakes landed on my nose and rosy red cheeks. I looked over at Eren, who's deep green stare was mesmerized by the snow, his face aglow with winter happiness. I grinned and took his freezing hand, pulling us together in the centre of the white carpet that nature had gifted to us. 

In the middle of that deserted, dark street, in front of our broken down car, we shared a kiss that I will never forget. Eren's icy lips forged with mine as our hands entwined around each other's necks, an instant warmth surging between our bodies as the snowflakes swirled around us, cascading down from the skies and dotting Eren's soft brown hair with damp specks of white beauty. We broke apart for air before continuing the kiss, diving in deeper as the snowflakes increased in speed, creating a waterfall of cold winter around us. I held Eren tighter to me than I ever had before, smashing my mouth to his as our tongues danced, mimicking the flakes of crystalline cream that began to bury our feet.   
There we stood, not caring that the sun was beginning to set, not caring that both of us were colder than we had ever been before, not caring that we had no idea where we were or what we were going to do. Nothing else mattered apart from that kiss, which seemed to speak words that neither of us knew the meaning to. It was like a different language, expressing our love and devotion to each other in harmony with mother nature, and her beautiful, sparkling fairies that floated around us. 

The car was done for, and we were nowhere near our home. We had no food and we had no coats, but who needs domestic comforts when you're holding your lover in the snow? When would I possibly need anything more than Eren? Just Eren, with his green eyes standing out stunningly in the snow, and his soft lips slowly warming my entire body, moving in unison with my own. 

I love you Eren, so damn much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh heck I'm falling behind here xD I am so sorry! I promise I will catch up, although chapter lengths will vary a LOT!  
> This one, for instance, is very long ^.^  
> Today's Track Is: Snow Is Falling - Shakin Stevens  
> (( fitting, due to the rather adorably beautiful final scene in this update! ))

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME BACK GUYS!!!  
> I'm sorry I'm late starting this off, but my sister has been sick and I'm on holiday, although I will be making up time today! Happy December you amazing lot, I hope all my wonderfully faithful followers will move onto this fanfic after finishing The Green Eyes That Saved Me, and will continue to support me throughout Christmas. I love you all!! And to any others who have stumbled upon this little pile of festivities; welcome to my wacky world of Ereri ^.^  
> So far, my Christmas is off to an amazing start, and today is going to be a dream for me! I am wearing my Christmas jumpers, staring out into the frosty back garden, and playing loud Christmas songs! Which reminds me, I'm going to be featuring a different Christmas song at the end of each chapter's notes until the end of the fic, so if you don't love it already, go check it out!   
> Today's Track Is: Do They Know It's Christmas Time - Band Aid  
> Shout out to all you guys who maybe can't afford to have a glittering December like we can. I appreciate everything I have with all my heart, and respect those who possibly don't have it.   
> Merry Christmas you lot <3


End file.
